


Under the Caribbean Sun

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BLU2, Bottoming from the Top, Community: lupin_snape, Foot Fetish, Frottage, HP: EWE, M/M, Non-DH Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Post-Second Voldemort War, Snupin Big Bang, partially-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligations fulfilled, wounds tended, Remus decides to spirit Severus away to Paradise.</p>
<p>Written for Lupin_Snape's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1790532.html">Snupin Big Bang: Bigger, Longer and Uncut 2</a> <a href="http://blu.annex-files.com/index.php">Art Focus (2011)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Caribbean Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Lore for her encouragement and faith that I could write this. I was blessed with a gorgeous piece of art by Karasu_Hime [(that can be seen here)](http://blu.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=48&index=1) for inspiration and I hope I did it the justice it deserves. Many thanks for the quick beta polishing by the wonderful Azure_Rosa. I hope I’ve done justice to the lovely, inspiring artwork I received. I know it gave me lovely thoughts!

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“…the skin of his teeth!”

Severus Snape winced as a shrill voice impinged upon his surfacing consciousness. He pushed past the pain and let his senses survey his body (relatively whole), his magic (slowly rebuilding), and his environs (the odours indicated the Hogwarts Infirmary). Eyes still closed against the throbbing ebbing and flowing throughout his body, Severus fought through the buzz of pain and listened intently.

“You’ve got to be joking! You’re going to turn him over to the Ministry for doing what he was supposed to do? What Albus asked him to do?” The voice wasn’t as thin or painful as before, perhaps a Calming Draught had been shoved down the speaker’s throat while Severus’ concentration had been elsewhere? “He’s a thrice-goddamned hero and you…you bloody righteous pricks want to hide him away because he did the dirty work you couldn’t bring yourselves to contemplate.” Muffled voices rose and fell in the background.

Shuffling steps—perhaps due to an injury—grew louder as the speaker approached Severus’ bed. “You never would have thought I had it in me, would you, Severus?” The raspy voice resolved itself suddenly. Lupin! It was Remus Lupin! The chair near the bed scraped against the flagstone floor as it was dragged closer to the bed. “I won’t stand idly by anymore,” Lupin growled. Severus’ hand was gently grasped between a bandaged one and a slightly-scarred one.

Lupin’s voice was softer, deeper, pitched as if he expected Severus to be listening: “I could hate Dumbledore for what he did to me, to us, you know. As soon as the Final Battle began the geas he cast on me unravelled, letting me remember how I really felt about you.” Lupin seemed to be tiring as he spoke, his words slurring a bit at the end. “Almost blew off my own hand before I realized it.”

“I know you don’t…don’t hate me _per se_ , but I hoped for time…for time to…” Lupin’s voice trailed off and the hands cradling Severus’ hand loosened as a weight came to rest at Severus’ side.

He risked the merest twitch of his eyelids and got blinded by the white curtains around his bed before he could glance down to see Lupin’s head resting on his blankets. Severus flexed two fingers and worked them into Lupin’s wavy grey-and-sandy brown hair. He let out a soft sigh and let his eyelids droop again. When he woke next time—if there was a next time—he’d have to think about Lupin’s words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While he slept, Severus’ fingers tugged at Lupin’s greying locks, unlocking yet another geas set by Albus Dumbledore.

His dreams were filled by memories stolen or locked away by Dumbledore: tentative offers of friendship that he’d thrown back at Lupin only to have the man proffer them over and over; vicious duelling sessions that had left them both winded and bleeding, and slowly growing closer; an aborted kiss after too much elfin brandy… Severus frowned in his sleep.

“…don’t even like elfin…” Severus muttered in his sleep. His fingers twined more deeply into Lupin’s hair as if it were his lifeline. “…for Remus…” he sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wake up, Severus! Merlin’s bollocks, wake up, man!”

Severus blinked up into an agitated Remus Lupin’s face. His mouth was dry, his tongue felt thick... “Must’ve breathed t’rough ma mouth agin,” he muttered sleepily. When Lupin’s strong fingers grasped his chin, he allowed it with a sleepy smile.

“Severus Snape, you will wake fully and get dressed so I can steal you away,” Lupin growled softly, directly into Severus’ right ear. His moustache— _ridiculous thing!_ —was absent, so only soft lips brushed the sensitive skin, bringing Severus awake as requested.

“Lupin, touch me like that again when I’m able to reciprocate and you’ll enjoy it,” Severus snapped grumpily. Then he stilled, replaying what he’d just said, scowled, and then groaned as those soft lips sucked his earlobe. _How did the man know that was an erogenous zone?_

“I’ll hold you to that, and a great many things, Severus. Now, come along. I’ve got one of your teaching robes and whatever else you’ll need, but we have to hurry.” Lupin suited actions to words and gently manoeuvred Severus out from under the covers and into the chair at his bedside. 

Severus shivered as the cool air caressed his calves and then his thighs and he winced as Lupin’s hands gently, and thoroughly, divested him of his nightshirt and pants and then helped him dress in clean underclothes, trousers and a soft linen shirt, and finally, his familiar teaching robes. “When I need a dresser, I’ll know who to call, Lupin,” Severus muttered. 

“Like I said before, I’ll hold you to it, Severus. Now, here are your boots. Get them on and I’ll start setting the spells to distract our pursuers.” Lupin’s wand appeared in his hand as he spoke. “One to make it seem as if you’re still under the covers, one to make them believe you can’t be woken up, and one to make anyone coming near the head of the bed see you wincing in pain.” The spells grew layer by layer, until Severus could see his simulacrum in the bed, doing just as Lupin described.

“Very interesting, Lupin. Where did you learn such—”

“...such sneakiness?” Lupin finished. “Well, I was, and am, a Marauder, Severus, as well as a boy whose proclivities needed such protections. Now, if you want to ask anything else, we can have a lovely chat outside of Hogwarts’ environs. Say, in the Turks and Caicos Islands, perhaps?” Lupin held out his hand, waiting for Severus to join him.

Severus smirked up at Lupin. “Took your time, didn’t you, Lupin? Push that hand closer and I’ll come along, but slowly at first. Those damned hexes aren’t healing _that_ fast.”

The two wizards made their stealthy way out of the Hogwarts Infirmary. When the large doors _snicked_ shut behind them, Poppy Pomfrey whipped a white curtain aside. “I told you, Harry, I told you Remus wouldn’t let them hurt Professor Snape.”

“Madam Pomfrey, when you’re right about Remus being barmy in love, you are _so_ right.” Harry pushed up his glasses and grinned at Poppy. “Good to know Snape has Remus on his side. I can’t wait to see the Minister’s face when he comes to interview him.” He laughed and cocked his elbow. “I’ll treat you to some tea and biscuits, ma’am.”

Poppy slipped her hand through Harry’s arm with a grin. “You’ve a fine head on your shoulders, Harry. Tea sounds lovely.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You’re mad, Lupin!”

“No. No, I’m just sick and tired of being cold, of being alone, of missing you...”

“Well, when you put it like that...” Severus smiled, a thin one, but a smile nonetheless. “When does this Portkey activate?” He waved one hand around, the one holding half a coconut shell. The other smoothed a line down his robes to just above his groin.

Lupin stepped closer, a growl rumbling from his chest. “You love to make me break apart, don’t you, Severus?”

Severus stood his ground, letting Lupin get close enough to hear his low voice. “I think it’s time for us to be one thing and not two, don’t you?” He looked down into Remus’ changeable eyes, his own dark ones wide. “I was trying to flirt with you...Remus.”

Lupin paused and surged forward until he could pull Severus against his chest. “I’ll never be bored with you, will I, Severus?” He kissed Severus’ chin and then put one hand up to tip Severus’ head down for a proper buss. 

The Portkey whisked them away in the middle of their first proper kiss in ages, adding to their breathlessness. The scent of hibiscus and palms added to the romance of it, and Severus kept Remus firmly within his embrace for precious seconds. He needed air and only then did he relent and release Remus for his own breaths.

“Mercy!” Remus breathed out. “Never felt the earth move like that.”

“Lupin, we just Portkeyed to...where is it? The Maldives? The Caicos? Where did you send us?” Severus’ arms slowly slipped from Remus as he turned around wonderingly. “All I see is sand and sea...” Severus’ voice trailed off.

“I sent us someplace warm, and private, and, well, mine.” Remus’ voice was smug. “Da may have been poor in money, but we were land-rich for ages. Wizarding buccaneers run in my family.”

Severus turned slowly, his right eyebrow rising to his hairline. “You? You have the blood of adventurers, rapscallions, and swordsmen in you?” Severus winced as he crossed his arms and surveyed Remus. “Where was this infamous blood when we were growing up?”

Remus didn’t look surprised at Severus’ questions. “It showed in many ways, but you weren’t privy to them, Severus. For that, I am truly sorry, but it took me years to find out that Da had lands out here in the Caribbean. Grand’Mere refused to let us have the deeds until I found out some secrets she’d wished left unknown.” Remus grinned, a feral kind of smile that showed the points of his preternaturally-long canines. “It’s a sad day when a lad has to blackmail his Grand’Mere, but it fits with our long and illustrious bloodline.”

“You should have been a Slytherin, Lupin,” Severus said in an awestruck tone. “Was anyone in your family in Slytherin, by the way?”

Remus laughed delightedly, pulled their bags from his pockets, set them down on the sand, and enlarged them. “Sit down if you want a story, Severus. I told you I’d talk with you when we were away from Hogwarts, so I guess I’d best make us somewhat comfortable.”

Remus conjured a sunshade and pillows, scooping out some sand and settling their bags into the depression so that, with a cushion of pillows, Severus could sit in comfort, safe from the sun. Severus just barely bit back a groan as he sank into the cushions on his luggage. Remus grinned and swirled his wand. “ _Frigio Helios_ ,” he said softly, and cooler air circulated around them under the sunshade.

“You’ve done this before, I take it,” Severus said with a tired twist of his lips. He didn’t realize his eyes had drifted shut until he felt Remus’ scarred fingers tugging at his laces to remove his boots and then twisting open the buttons of his teaching robes. “Thank you, Remus.” Severus awkwardly bundled his robes and then tossed the whole mess to the side with a chuckle as he resumed his lazy sprawl.

“My pleasure, Severus.” Remus pulled two dazzling white tea cups from mid-air and presented one to Severus. “Here, drink this. Poppy said you’d recognize your own Bone-knitting Tea.” Remus waited until Severus’ good hand reached out and those dextrous fingers were curled securely around the cup before letting go. “I’ve got your latest concoction, Eye-see Tea, which I must say is remarkably palatable.” Remus clicked their cups and sat back with a sigh.

“You do realize that the Eye-See Tea is for those who need to relate a story, if not the whole truth, don’t you?” Severus glanced through his eyelashes at Remus.

“I thought you’d appreciate the gesture, and the history, while the last of those healing spells works.” Remus’ eyes twinkled disconcertingly like Dumbledore’s for a moment. “You’ll know there’s a bit of truth mixed with the blarney.” 

Once the tea was drunk and a light repast shared, Severus found his feet levitating so he was reclining in a sea of cushions, Remus’ voice washing over him.

“...curious about our island?” Remus asked. Severus blinked at him and groggily nodded his head. “Well then, you lie back and I’ll give you the unexpurgated story of how Remy du Chance met and wooed Sylvester Simmington-Potts. You’ll like it: wickedness, romance, swordfights, even some scandalous love-making.” Remus chuckled. “We’ll make certain to do that last bit ourselves, eh, Severus?”

“Oh, aye, Remus. Do get on with the story.” Severus waved a hand languidly. “I’m falling asleep without any stimulation.” His eyes popped open when he felt the swipe of something wet across his sole. Remus was washing his feet, tenderly spreading his toes apart and pushing a soft towel between, then kissing and sucking the pads of each newly-cleaned phalanges and laving each one with a long tongue before moving on to the next.

Remus caught Severus’ wide eyes and gave a saucy wink. “How’s that for stimulation?” he asked.

“Just you wait, Remus John Lupin. A shock like that, albeit a pleasurable one, demands retribution.” Severus fell back onto his cushions with a choked whimper as Remus’ wide tongue fluttered across the sensitive instep of his right foot.

Once both feet had been cleaned and worshipped, Remus settled at Severus’ side, careful not to touch him, and then resumed his story.

“Remy du Chance—not his real name of course but then, well, never mind that for now—was the seventh son of a seventh son of Franco-Italian descent. He went to sea because there was no more land to parcelled out, no more families with land to be married into. Besides all that, he had been found in the bed of a married Muggle—which in itself wasn’t so bad, being Franco-Italian—but the man was an English spy!” 

Severus bit back a chuckle. “There seems to be a recurring theme of men in your family attracted to spies.”

“The spy _wasn’t_ Sylvester, Severus. But it _was_ a fortuitous event and set my great-great-great-great grandfather on a course that would eventual lead me, and you, here to a tropical paradise.” Remus leaned back on an elbow and hummed.

Minutes passed, bees buzzed in the tropical flora, and Severus found himself nodding off. He roused himself and toed Remus’ leg. “Lupin...” Severus drawled. “The story, if you please, before I drift off.”

“Oh, yes, right, right. Where was I?” Remus’ laughing tone belied his confused words.

“One day, Remy sailed into Tortuga Bay, holds filled with booty and fruit. An English ship, boldly flying the Queen’s flag sat bobbing in the waves.”

“Don’t tell me. There was hooked-nosed man pacing along the rails, grimacing at the dirty piers and uncouth bodies, correct?” Severus asked.

“Don’t be facetious, Severus. This is my family history.” Remus grinned and stretched out further so he could rub his soles against Severus’.

“Remy could feel the magic surrounding the ship even at one hundred yards. He Apparated onto the deck with ease and found Sylvester Simmington-Potts tied up in the brig. You see, the ship’s master—a Captain Bly-Jones—had found him communing with spirits and bound him for trial in Port Royal. That would be after they’d had their fun in Tortuga, of course.”

Severus squirmed until his feet were near Remus’ knees, bumping them through the man’s worn trousers. He didn’t miss Remus’ stillness or the man’s not-quite-surreptitious manoeuvrings as well. “Well, do go on. This is getting interesting,” Severus cajoled.

Remus swallowed a groan and continued. “Mr. Simmington-Potts was a messenger from some lord’s family to the black sheep who’d become a pirate in Port au Prince. He’d been taken from an English ship by French privateers who then had to surrender him to the English buccaneers days later. He was also quite, _quite_ rich himself, so ransom was inevitable whomever had him in their clutches.”

“Are you certain you didn’t read this tripe in some schoolgirl’s novel, Lupin?” Severus’ right eyebrow was raised high enough to flirt with his widow’s-peak. “It sounds a bit contrived.”

Remus crossed his arms in a huff. “Well, I can see your coming back to your health. Sneer all you want at my ancestor, but he did meet the love of his life aboard a ship where the man was behind held hostage, and that man was a powerful wizard just like him. There! Happy?” Remus spread his legs, leaving Severus’ feet bereft in the sand.

Rolling his eyes, Severus sat up properly on his cushions and then crawled towards Remus. He draped himself over Remus’ lap and just laid there for several minutes as Remus’ muscles unclenched and he relaxed under Severus’ weight.

“That’s dirty pool, old man,” Remus quipped. He wriggled his arms out from under Severus and embraced him.

“It’s just that I’m not interested in what went on ages ago, Remus.” Severus glanced provocatively from under his eyelashes, his mobile lips in an uncharacteristic grin. “I’m more intrigued by what could be happening on this beach between the two of us right now. I mean, bloody hell, we’ve run away from the rest of the world, man!”

Severus quivered as Remus laughed, a soft pulse of magic rippling between the two of them as the sound died away. Remus drew Severus’ face close and kissed his cheekbone softly. 

“Trust you to cut straight to the heart of the matter, love,” he whispered against Severus’ cheek.

“Trust me to get to the sex while we’re still young, you mean.” Severus closed his eyes and their clothes vanished in a satisfying puff of lemon-scented smoke. “There, wandless magic! That should prove to you I’m fit enough for making love.”

Remus choked and then groaned as Severus’ skin met his. He’d been noticing the man’s colour becoming healthier, those dark eyes glinting as he spun out his favourite family tale, but he’d thought it would take longer for Severus to be ready. 

Severus smirked at Remus’ startled look. “We’re on a beach, in the Caribbean...naked!” 

He muttered something and there was oil all over Remus’ chest, which Severus proceeded to rub—with his own chest—into the werewolf’s lightly-furred pectorals. They both moaned as Severus positioned himself so that their cocks were oiled and aligned. 

“Once to ease the cravings, and then you’re going to find a hammock and we’ll do it all over again.” Severus began grinding against Remus, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Remus held onto Severus’ hips lightly, fighting the urge to flip him over and take him.

“You’re gorgeous in this light, you know that, Severus?” Remus gasped out as Severus’ fingers dug into the hair on his chest. A quivering moan was his only answer so he heaved up and shocked Severus into opening his eyes. The pupils were blown so wide they swallowed up the colour, making two deep, dark pools that reflected Remus’ ecstatic face back at him.

“I want a hammock now, Lupin. I want to swing side-to-side while you ravish me to within an inch of satiety.” Severus stared into Remus’ eyes, pushing his thoughts as well as his words into Remus’ mind. “I want to be loved, fucked, coddled, and all those things I’ve missed fighting the same war for twenty years. I want to feel your skin heated by the sun under my hands. I want the sea air to reinvigorate me as you stretch the foreplay for hours on—”

They suddenly rose in the air, a hammock forming under them, looking oddly as if it were made of Lupin’s worn button-down shirt. Severus didn’t care as he was turned in mid-air and came to rest on the soft material, Remus over him, their cocks caught in the man’s large right hand.

“Is this what you wanted, Severus? Me, my power, my cock, my body at your disposal? Pleasuring you, warming you?” Remus whispered against Severus’ lips. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Severus’ lips until they opened and they shared an open-mouthed, moaning kiss.

Severus closed his eyes and thought at Remus, sending him ideas of how to touch him, where he was sensitive and where he wasn’t. Remus took it all in and moulded Severus into a sighing, keening mass of nerves. 

“How many hours did you plan on having foreplay, Severus?” Remus bit out as he reared up, grinding their cocks together as he flexed his hips.

“Ungh! Too long...Kiss me!” Severus suddenly ordered. Remus almost collapsed onto Severus’ chest as he did, catching himself just in time before his chin could meet Severus’ nose. The kiss was sloppy, but it was just what Severus needed as he wrapped his arms around Remus.

Severus thrust up once and he saw stars exploding behind his eyelids. He felt Remus’ teeth as he bit at Severus’ lips, chin, and throat. The hammock swung crazily as Remus shook through his orgasm, the added lubrication making his grinding smoother for a minute or two until Severus brought both hands up and captured Remus’ mouth in a long, tongue-tangling kiss that seemed to slow things down to a more manageable pace.

Remus laid his head on Severus’ shoulder and whispered ever-muttered endearments into his throat until he was snoring. Severus chuckled softly and Summoned his wand to help clean them up. He lay there studying the sunshade, realizing that it had darkened to show the night sky over Hogwarts. He turned his head to glance over Remus’ head and saw the horizon was darkening as well, though not as dark as that of the sunshade. 

Severus took a deep breath, holding it as Remus mumbled and situated himself more to Severus’ side than his front. He released it in a rush as Remus sleepily muttered, “Love you, Sev...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus awoke to a false dawn filled with shushing palm leaves and rustling wings as the birds of the island began their day. Remus was curled at his side, Severus’ teaching robes covering them like a worn blanket. He let his senses survey his body, noting that there was a bit of chafing, but nothing to hinder further amorous activities. The hammock still held them, swaying gently in the faint breeze, lulling Severus back to sleep easily.

Hours later, Remus woke and barely Levitated himself out of the hammock without waking Severus. He stood at the side of the hammock and gazed at Severus’ sleeping profile. It was healthier than when he’d stared at it in the Hogwarts Infirmary for days on end. He reached out and smoothed a few hairs away from Severus’ brow with gentle fingers and smiled.

Finding his wand where he’d dropped it by his trunk, Remus had a kettle full of water boiling and some toast crisping over a conjured fire within minutes. He stepped into the jungle to do some ablutions and came out wearing his trousers—they’d somehow come to rest over a palm branch. When he approached the beach, Severus was gently swinging in the hammock, one foot over the edge.

“Tea? Why not coffee, Lupin?” Severus asked in a husky tone. He had his arms crossed behind his head, a small tattoo just visible in his armpit.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what’s that in your armpit,” Remus replied.

“That, if you must know, is a tiny cat. He hides there when I sleep.” Severus brought one hand forward and coaxed the tattoo out to his chest where it seemed to grow and gain more substance. “He was forced upon me during my days wandering London, before I became a professor. Aberforth Dumbledore was once a man filled with dares, and after a few Firewhiskies and some losses in a dubious card game, I became host to Felix the Cat.”

“Now that that question’s been answered... Englishmen drink tea.” Remus grinned. “And it reminds me of Mum and Da when I was little. That’s why no coffee except with dessert.” He took the kettle off the fire as it began singing and pulled the toast away from the fire. “Care for a simple repast now and then something more substantial when we get to the villa?” Remus asked. He rummaged in his smallest bag and found the butter crock.

“Villa?” Severus repeated. “You mean there’s a building on this island? Why didn’t we go there instead of the beach?” Severus almost flipped out of the hammock and Remus had to hide a grin behind his buttered toast.

“Well, I didn’t want to shock you. Remy du Chance was a _very_ good pirate, you see. It’s almost as big as the MoM back in the Old Country.” Remus licked at the crumps around his lips.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Remus blinked and noticed Severus was right at his side, naked, aroused, and looking hungrily toward Remus’ mouth. He nodded and Severus leaned over and licked the buttery crumbs from around Remus’ mouth before softly kissing him. “There! Much better.” Severus turned and sauntered away, leaving a dazed and happy Remus to enjoy the view as he searched for his clothes.

“Where are my trousers, Lupin?” Severus asked in an annoyed voice. He held up his shirt, vest, and his pants. “I need my trousers.”

“I’d Summon them for you, but since mine ended up in the palms, you might want to do it.” Remus buttered a slice of toast and brought to Severus, holding it up so the man could take a small bite. “Good. Now, put all that down and have some tea and toast. It’s quite nice to be nude here.” Remus looked Severus up and down and unbuttoned his trousers, leaving them to barely hold onto his hip bones. “We can go to the villa later.”

“Trousers, Lupin. I must start my day properly, then you can have me naked,” Severus huffed. Then he laughed. “Oh, Merlin, I think I’ve gone ‘round the twist, haven’t I?” Severus let his clothes fall to the ground and accepted the toast while Remus began making their tea. “We’re free of _all_ constraints, aren’t we?”

Remus handed a mug of tea, a slice of lemon floating in it, to Severus and grinned. “There are some other people on the island, but they’re on the other side. We don’t have to dress if we don’t want; they’re naturists. But, I rather enjoy unwrapping you from under all those robes and things you like to wear.”

Severus sipped at his tea and smirked. “I see I’ll be sun-kissed by the end of the week.” 

“You’ll be kissed thoroughly once you put that mug down. The sun can wait after I get my kisses in!” Remus stepped closer and waited as Severus drew out sipping and then swallowing his tea. Finally, he couldn’t resist and kissed his way up Severus’ chest, across his collarbone, halfway around his throat, until he was under Severus’ ear.

“I know this playfulness can’t last forever, but I’ll make it worth your while to come back to it again and again, Severus,” Remus whispered huskily.

Severus turned his head and smirked. “I know you will, Remus. I can’t have you getting bored with me in such a paradise. Especially when there are naturists about.” Severus smiled, his crooked teeth looking oddly right in it.

“I do love you, Severus Snape. I’m glad you ran away with me.” Remus hugged his lover close.

“I’m quite glad, too, Remus John Lupin.” 

They stood there as the true dawn swept over the horizon. The waves rushed up the beach. The birds swooped in dizzying, colourful arrays.

“I won’t be so amenable all the time,” Severus said.

“I wouldn’t want you to be,” Remus responded with a grin. “I didn’t fall in love with soppy Severus. I fell for the man whose sense of honour and devastating power could bring down an evil wizard. Merlin’s bollocks, I fell in love with the boy that Lily said had more heart than any Marauder.” Remus pressed kissed across Severus’ chest, biting around the nipples. “I fell even harder for the man who gave up everything and expected so little in return. I’d rather have you and all your snark and snarl than any Prince Charming.”

“And that’s what you’ll have, Lupin. But there will be days when your Prince Charming will be home as well...say, today?” Severus’ eyes were dancing with glee as he tripped Remus and they fell backwards, missing the hammock to roll in the sand.

“Ah! Are you having designs upon my person, Mr. Snape? And after I gave you toast and tea?” Remus teased with a laugh.

“Oh, yes. I heard that there was buried treasure to be had on this island.” Severus’ hand was busy sliding into Remus’ undone trousers. “I’ve been fortified with food and drink and now I’ve come to plunder your shores.” He tugged on Remus’ prick gently, sliding his fingers underneath Remus’ bollocks on the down-stroke.

“Ngh! Plunder at will, Mr. Snape.” Remus let his head fall back. “It’s all yours,” he moaned.

Severus kissed his way from one side Remus’ chest to the other, along the collarbones. Remus’ sighs and softly cried directions made Severus smile as he mapped his lover’s body with lips and tongue. It wasn’t long before Remus was as hard as Severus, his thick cock framed by his trouser placket, buttocks protected from the sand by his trousers.

“We-we could...” Remus gasped out as Severus’ lips closed around his glans. He moaned when that wicked tongue fluttered around the sensitive head.

“We could nothing,” Severus said testily, after pulling himself away. “I’m the pirate here, Mr. Lupin. You’re the booty I’m plundering...and I’ll have you, will you, nil you!” he declared with a roguish laugh. His hands held Remus’ hips down as he proceeded to do just that.

The breeze was still cool, the birds now on their daily business, and the palm branches waved gently over them, the morning shade slowly receding as the sun rose over the sea. Severus felt his skin warming in the Caribbean sunshine, his blood already overheated by Remus’ scent and taste. He hummed around Remus’ cock and sucked.

“Ngh!” Remus shook under Severus’ ministrations, trying not to thrust or pull the maddening man up and over so he could tease him with _his_ mouth. “That tongue of yours,” he gasped out, “is good at...at a great many things...”

“Mm-mm.” Severus swallowed around Remus’ prick, slowly working his way up and then down. He did it again and again until Remus was gibbering and pleading, a mass of want barely constrained by his skin.

Letting go of his prize, Severus crawled over Remus, one hand searching in the sand until he Summoned his wand closer. Their cocks bumped and slid over each other, making them both bite their lips to stifle their groans.

“I’ve been waiting for this for ages, I think, Remus,” Severus whispered as he slid the wand between them and their cocks. A few rushed whispers and there was fragrant oil spreading between them and Severus’ wand was tossed to the side again. “This should ease your way into giving up your treasures, Remus.”

Severus’ sensitive fingers wrapped around Remus as he thrust up, earning a long grind down from Severus’ hips. He squirmed as he sat up, finally coming to rest with Remus’ cock beneath his bollocks, quivering against his perineum. He leaned down and muttered into Remus’ ear, “The rest is up to—”

Remus didn’t wait for him to finish. His fingers were there, pressing and circling and finally opening Severus. The warming tropical breeze did nothing to cool him as Remus slowly, relentlessly pushed one finger, then two, inside of him. They both went still, the sweat breaking out on Remus’ cheekbones as he loosened Severus’ tight muscles.

“I can’t...I can’t wait anymore...Severus.” Remus’ eyes were dazed, his skin flushed. “Please, please help me,” he begged. 

Severus nodded jerkily and knelt over Remus’ cock and then slowly lowered himself until the tip was just pushing into him. As he slid down Remus’ cock, his fingers bit into Remus’ chest, making him thrust up. Severus stilled and then let gravity bring him to rest on Remus’ hipbones, the air suddenly as still as they were.

“Like the sun...” Remus bit out. His hands had left Severus’ thighs to grab at the sand, a clear sign he was still Severus’ to command. “So bloody hot!”

Muscles clenching around Remus, Severus raised and lowered himself until the tendons in Remus’ neck stood out. He raised himself up and knelt over Remus, one hand on his chest, the other tugging Remus’ hair. “You can give me your treasure now, Mr. Lupin,” he moaned.

Remus complied, his hands erupting from the sand to clutch at Severus’ hips. He pounded into the man from below. The breeze picked up, shaking the palms as he shook Severus. The waves crashed against the beach adding a subtle vibration beneath them. Remus slid one hand up his lover’s perspiring back, bringing Severus close enough to kiss.

As Remus’ thrusts grew more erratic, Severus rode him harder, scratching and howling. Remus bit his lip as he thrust up once and held Severus against him, his cock throbbing in that rippling channel as he emptied himself. Severus held out for a scant minute longer before decorating Remus’ stomach with his own spunk. As he fell across Remus’ chest, Severus muttered something.

“Wha?” Remus asked groggily. “That was the best loving I’ve ever had. I think I’ve gone deaf from it.”

“Wanker,” Severus mumbled into his lover’s chest. “I said ‘Next time we use the hammock.’ I want to plunder you properly.”

“I thought I plundered you,” Remus said with a grin as he felt Severus’ wandless, wordless cleansing spell wash over them.

“No. I just decided that I’d let you board me and taste my treasures before making you give up your own.” Severus rubbed his face along Remus’ throat. “I see my plan worked.”

Remus laughed. “Yes, Severus, your convoluted plan to make love to me worked like a charm.” He closed his eyes and then snapped his fingers, a blanket appearing beneath them. “Now, rest and I’ll let you have your way with me in the hammock later.”

“Aye, aye, Mr. Lupin.” 

In the shadows of the jungle, two translucent figures barely stood out from the darkness. 

“It’s good to see your descendent has such refined taste, du Chance.” 

“Sylvester, we set a good example. Now, if you please, a bit of slap and tickle under the waterfalls. Those two lads set us a fine example.”

The ghosts faded away leaving Remus and Severus none the wiser. At least for now.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

  


_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
